User talk:Colin687
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ Talk Page Start Jedidiah I saw Jed's new talk bubble. The Holyhead Harpies are an all-female Quidditch Team. :P May I suggest the Appleby Arrows, Yorkshire Quidditch team, or the Pride of Portree? LittleRedCrazyHood 10:27, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Your new character The no-promises part of the Sorting Forum under which house you'd like him to be a part of holds true. If I sorted him according to the quiz and his personality, he'd be best suited in Ravenclaw, mostly, then Huffflepuff. Could you change that? LittleRedCrazyHood 00:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Core subjects As far as I know, Colin, all the 'compulsory' subjects and related places, like the Library, have the four House tags, so that anyone who goes to the category page can see where they might be expected to visit. I believe that was entirely deliberate. Alex Jiskran 05:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Theo's new model Freddie! :))) You made me have iCarly feels even though I'm already fourteen, and it ended a few months ago. I watched the series finale again just because of you and Theo. :P LittleRedCrazyHood 13:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Request Granted As you probably noticed I commented and unlocked the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin pages. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:04, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ravenclaw Ravenclaw looks good! One thing...I removed the Prefects names since they change often enough that I don't want to have to update this page each time they change. Other that that, great work! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Permissions Sure, I'll remove them. I did get your owl, but was waiting to see just how busy you were going to be, and to make sure you really wanted them taken. So, since it looks like this will be an extended thing, I'll go do that now. Thanks for all the hard work you've put in so far! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :No, I know you'll still be around, gnoming and tinkering. I just wanted to thank you for the great things you did while you were in a leadership role. Not to say you won't come and get it back, but just to let you know I was greatful. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Potions Club I have always wanted to start a Potions club, for the students. Because there is usually an uneven interest in the class I've always worried about attendance. :I am also not sure about Forum pages, this is just me. I don't see the need for it. Why not just RP making the potion, succeed or fail in a regular RP? Brewing can be done nearly anywhere given the character is smart enough to know how to make that happen. ;) ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 09:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) October Cleaning...? No, that makes sense and is fine. I just was looking through the page and archives, and a lot of the RPs were really old, and had bubbles that had been changed or deleted so they didn't even make sense anymore. So I decided to go through and get rid of just about everything in there, and basically reset it. I deleted some extra archives and emptied all the old archives out. Just looked like it needed a through cleaning...so I gave it one. I'm fine with continuing to archive it as you posted earlier...I just thought cleaning it out and giving it a fresh start would be a good step. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:36, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Owner Please! Please bring Burbadge in.That was who Laela wanted to talk to in the first place. :D ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:48, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Ravenclaw Riddles The code is . Feel free to use it. LittleRedCrazyHood 05:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) OWL Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 12:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 When I left chat open I saw a message from you asking for help. I'm sorry for totally disappearing from chat. I really needed to go somewhere, and my mum made me leave before I could tell you guys I was going. Do you still need anything? LittleRedCrazyHood 11:32, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Colin Is this character still up for adoption? I have wanted an ICW character for some time now, and I am quite interested in this character. :) Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 00:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Jasmin and Lani I honestly don't know if my following ideas are really weird but...: I was thinking maybe Jasmin and Lani could be like... I dunno. In the woods? And they can be'' really'' drunk. Then they decide to run out the woods and break into Gladrags Wizardwear and steal stuff. I'' told you'' I was weird! I'm feeling breathless, losing all my senses, falling like a house of cards. 02:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Jasmin and Lani Sure. You post first? I'm feeling breathless, losing all my senses, falling like a house of cards. 17:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) COLIN! *waves* I sent you an OWL about adopting this character, Hans Meyers . I don't think I have gotten a reply from you yet. Sorry if your busy, just checking. Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 12:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Chat Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 02:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Ben In the future, please apply on the registration page before making your character a Ministry employee.Im fine with him being there, but just apply next time. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 05:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Family Not sure if your still overseeing the Harrison Family or not but I'm looking to remove Jennifer Clydesdale from my character list but didn't want to delete her until I got an A-Okay! I put the up for adoption tab on her page and If you know of a suitable user they can have her. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 19:19, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Joshua's House Hey, Colly! Do you wanna continue with this rp? Because I do want to know what happened to the other Burbadge's, plus, we haven't had a Josh & Jenna RP for awhile, so I just figured we could restart that one. :) Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 11:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Lionel Forestier 10:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Chace Crawford is taken by Ciaran Rookou-Greengrass. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 12:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm still very confused by the first part of the message, super sorry. And tags are really only able to scroll horizontally, sorry! LittleRedCrazyHood 00:21, February 8, 2014 (UTC) EasyBubbles Dear Colin:687, I have an improvement on EasyBubbles. What did you do it's perfect, you may ask. What I did was make it possible to actually post right to the page you want to edit. Now you won't even have to press the edit button. It's a revolution in laziness!!!!!! So press Post Gryffindor or any of the others, and have a talkbubble posted to you page instantly. type=comment default= preload= Template:EasyBubbles/Gryffindor1 buttonlabel= Post Gryffindor type=comment default= preload= Template:EasyBubbles/Ravenclaw1 buttonlabel= Post Ravenclaw type=comment default= preload= Template:EasyBubbles/Slytherin1 buttonlabel= Post Slytherin type=comment default= preload= Template:EasyBubbles/Hufflepuff1 buttonlabel= Post Hufflepuff From, Algamica 00:24, February 20, 2014 (UTC) PS: I just relized, put User: in front of the Colin687 SpeedDawg Dear Colin687, Check this page out for my new feature based on EasyBubbles...SpeedDawg. It is the fastest way to roleplay. Here is an example: User:Algamicagrat/Sandbox/SpeedDawg From, Algamica 16:33, February 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Owls Hey Colin, I saw your post for easy bubbles over a week ago, and just haven't gotten the time to look through the actual code yet. The idea is great, I just want to look over the actual code before giving a final approval and adding it to the starting guide. User:Alyncia has withdrawn from General RP:Muggle Studies, so if you were interested, just let me know who'll be teaching and the class will be yours. As for the community corner, I understand where your coming from and have often looked at it and also gone 'Wait...which of these is new?'. I like the ideas of timestamps on it. Each section is (supposedly) controlled by a Bcrat or Admin and it's their responsibility to take old notices down, so I don't like the idea of putting up any number and saying notices can only be there for that long...but I do think we should be a bit more active on taking down old notices that no longer apply. As you point out with the History function, archiving would be a futile effort, and I don't honestly think much value would be added by doing that. So....hopefully that addresses the things from my talk page so far. I hope that in the next couple days I can dive into the easy bubbles code and let you know my final thoughts there. ...and thanks Colin for the thoughts and ideas. They're excellent as always. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Well you kind of left chat .-. How about the sitting room of the Kunze estate? You post first? Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:26, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Weasley's It's all yours. Thanks for volunteering! :)) This is the code: Which will result in this: LittleRedCrazyHood 01:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC)